When We Were Young
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: For how many years hadn't they seen each other? Shogo, meanwhile, barely changed. Alternate Universe KouMaki for Shogoweek 2016 day 3! Daily Post!
1. An unexpected meeting

First of all, i'm very proud to annouce my participation to this year's shogoweek! Following the prompt for day 3, here is my AU fanfiction starring our favorite killer (nanchate). I'll update new chapter every day till the 20th of october. PLease feel free to follow (_ _)

Somehow when i was typing this chapter... i fel tlike i had soooo much stuff to say, but now i just cant remmeber none of them... And i said "prouuuud"... but not that proud when i think abt my other ongoing AU PP fic TOT

* * *

That was… Feathery hair, as white as the first days of winter, as soft as a newborn's skin, blended with the blurry light filtered by the curtain of window. He was standing still and silent in the narrow corridor of the library, his whole presence just like a lingering ghost in some deserted, haunted house. If the dark haired man hadn't paid much attention, he might have missed that spectral sight, although now the man could clearly see him, he didn't know if he could have been able not to notice the white haired youth in the first place. Not in such a familiar and, strangely, nostalgic decor.

Makishima Shogo was reading. In his right hand, one of the volumes of Balzac's Comédie humaine was open. The young man was completely lost in his thoughts, amber eyes entirely focused on the old and slightly yellowed paper, not even noticing the wind blowing softly on his light clothes – clothes still too light for an April month.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep on reading in those kinds of places." Kougami Shinya called from the other side of the hallway. Slowly – as slowly as the white haired man's finger leafing through the old Goriot's misadventures – Shogo turned to look at him, his eyes now gone wide with surprise. A warm and gracious smile had now replaced the rather placid expression.

"It's been a long time." The young man simply stated. "I didn't know you were here. It somehow reminds me of the old days."

"Yeah…" Shinya walked closer. He pointed at the book. "I thought you've already read this one."

Shogo's attention went back to Goriot. As expected, it still was a challenge to make the young man think about something else once he had a book at hand. "Yes… I was looking for something to read then I saw this one. What a coincidence, though, that you'd come here at this moment."

"A coincidence, yeah…" Kougami was searching in the long and dusty shelves for his own manuals, with Shogo still standing next to him, though attention now back on his reading. "So you're studying here, too? Which program do you follow?"

"Classics."

"Thought so."

"And you?"

"Social sciences."

"Oh."

The dark haired male had found his research books. And Shinya truly was glad his professor didn't ask for more as they were already stacking up quite annoyingly in his arms (they were maybe six or seven books, all ranging from basic economics to machinery practices from the two past centuries). With a displeased grunt, he turned his back to the other male.

"Okay, then, see you…"

"Wait." Shogo's voice startled Shinya. The latter looked back at the other male who, for the second time since the beginning of the conversation, was looking intently at him. "When are you done today? I'm free this afternoon, so…"

Truly, those words took Kougami aback, extremely. Well, they weren't that surprising, actually. It was an invitation like any other, so what should Shinya feel anxious about? However, when Shogo said that it had been a long time, he meant it. For how many years hadn't they seen each other? Four or five, maybe? And at first, he didn't think the other man would even recognize him at all. Shogo, meanwhile, barely changed. It's true his particular appearance did make it easy for anyone to remember him, but that wasn't all: even his features, demeanor, and way of talking scarcely aged through the years. It felt as though he was back in 8th grade, if truth be told.

Nonetheless, Shinya was hesitant. So much that he remained silent for one second or two before replying. "… Ah, I'm not doing anything either. You wanna hang out?"

"Sure." Shogo smiled cheerfully. He closed his book and put it back on the shelf. "Then, I'll be waiting for you here?" Before the answer came from the dark haired man, he had already left the corridor, then the library.

"Why not…" Kougami finally replied, quite sheepish, and too late for his own pride.

…

That boy had always been easy to spot out. Look, it's already hard not to stand out when you get transferred to a new school by the end of the first term, but if, on top of that, you have one hell of a unusual look Makishima Shogo, it's not certain you won't become the laughing stock of the other kids – moreover with the guy's odd personality.

At least, that was what the junior high Kougami Shinya, 14, believed.

So it was by the end of June. A damn hot day of June. The teacher introduced the newcomer to his new classmates: Makishima Shogo, average height for his age, but too lean underneath his dark gakuran (how impractical, really. The other kids had already their summer uniform on by that time of the year); only child from a rather wealthy family; not very talkative, didn't look dumb either. According to what the old Pop said, the guy got transferred here because his tutor had some business to do in the region. Because of the man's job, it wasn't unusual for them to travel all over the country or go abroad from time to time.

Though this time, he really wasn't lucky at all, Kougami pondered, with his cheek stuck to his desk. It looked like they were living in Tokyo not long time ago, before moving to this boring, almost country town. It wasn't a very small town, and they weren't that far away from the capital (maybe an hour away by car), but, of course, compared to Tokyo, the place was pretty empty and uninteresting. Everything they had miles around was woods, mountains and… well. It _was_ pretty much countryside.

"Oh, shut up let's go back to work already." Shinya grunted as the girls kept on squealing frantically at the snowy hair, the boy kept on asking about how it felt like to be raised in a well-heeled family.

"I don't know…" Shogo just replied. He wasn't even looking at the other kids, just staring idly at the dusty playground behind the windows. "Isn't it the same as all of you?"

Kougami chuckled lightly (no one saw him since he was well-hidden at the back of the classroom). That guy sure had a way with words. The dark haired boy wondered how long that weirdo would last in their school. 'I'll give him till December… No, it'd surprise me if he were still here in September…'

The teacher tried to silence his students. "Now, now. Be quiet, everyone. Presentations are done, now we're going back to your homework. ("Heee?") Quiet, I said. Makishima," He pointed in Kougami's direction, "You go take that desk there, in the back."

"Aah?" Kougami's voice raised. "Pop, you're talking about this one?" He showed the desk next to his. "It's already occupied! It's Sasayama's!"

Masaoka shrugged. "Anyway, that brat will be in detention till the end of the term, so isn't that okay? We'll find a solution for that later."

"What the heck?"

"Now, kids," Kougami was being totally ignored. Masaoka just leafed in his notes while scribbling something on the blackboard. "Where did we leave last time…? Oh, that's right. Rise of the 3rd Reich… Can someone read that part again?"

Shimotsuki was already waving her hand. With a sigh, Shinya gave up and let the white haired weirdo take his friend's seat. Somehow, it was strange to see that boy moving, in general. The way he walked through the desks, the way he sat and took his books out of his bag – everything he did seemed too much aerial, as though he wasn't part of this world; as though he wasn't even meant to belong there in the very first place.

"Then… Please take care of me." Shogo politely bowed to him as he was done unpacking his stuff.

"Yeah, well. Okay." Shinya said without paying his new classmate too much attention. Mika's flat and high-pitched voice was already the only thing that was covering the cricket's chirping.

That incessant, annoying chirping all together with the unbearable heat.

…

Shogo was waiting for him, just as he promised, at the entrance of the college library. The weather still was a little cold and the young man was now wearing a light coat on top of his clothes, and had his neck warmly wrapped by a thick woolen scarf. Nonetheless, apart from the cold, it was a rather nice day. A soft wind was blowing on the blossoming cherry trees, and even if spring just began, some students had already started to trade their winter outfit to lighter ones. The afternoon wasn't still quite worn on, and one could see many of them still strolling lazily on the campus, chatting about their last lecture or their evening plans. It was, altogether, a nice and relaxing atmosphere.

"Yo." The white haired male waved his hand at Shinya when he caught sight of the latter behind a bunch of unknown youths.

"Hi…" Shinya jogged the last meters between them, in the same time elbowing his way through the small crowd. "Sorry, did you wait? The last course took longer than expected."

"It's okay. I just arrived too."

What an obvious lie. Kougami could tell: the faintly reddened tip of Makishima's nose, his lower lip that had started to go a pale blue… Shogo had been waiting for him for long, but the dark haired man knew he wouldn't complain.

"Stop lying." Kougami frowned then started rubbing the other man's arms with his gloved hands. "I know how much your body can't stand the cold. I can't believe you went out with only this on you… Anyway, let's go to a warmer place. You have something on your mind?"

"No."

Kougami frowned. "As I thought." He sighed and pulled at Shogo's arm. "Just follow me, then. I know a nice place, not far from here."

"Okay."

Shogo didn't rebuff the somewhat abrupt treatment and willingly followed the dark haired man outside the campus. The place Shinya was talking about indeed wasn't very far. It was a typical izakaya whose main clientele was mostly students and lecturers from their university. A convivial ambiance was lingering in the air, and this, combined with the screened-off light, the low humming of customers, and the subtle mix of warm colors; everything had been purposely studied in order to rouse love at first sight in the newcomer's heart.

Not only was the pub almost empty by that time, but was it also quite wide – yet every corner had some intimacy that was so hard to find in bars in the capital. Shinya took this opportunity to have the white haired man take seat at the head of the bar counter. They placed their order. Both hot beers.

"You know, you don't have to force yourself…" Worried, Shinya said as he saw the other male sucking down his beer mug. "Hey, have you ever drunk alcohol before?"

"Once." Shogo replied straightforwardly. "But this one tastes better. Besides," the white haired youth added with a smile, "today is a special day."

After he finished his mug, Shogo asked for a second one from the chief. And soon said mug knew the same fate as the first one, right under the eyes of a slightly uncertain Shinya.

'Well, isn't that okay?' He shrugged and grinned. "Anyway, don't overdo it. I'm not sure I can't carry you like the way I used to." He shifted on his seat so that he was now facing the back of the bar, but from time to time he would still peek at the man beside him. So far, Makishima looked alright, and every beer he drank was only making him merrier, little by little. Maybe he could hold the liquor after all, Kougami thought. Things did change, in the end. Even if Makishima wasn't the kind of person that would change overnight.

They talked for quite a long time, recalling their old days back in junior high, bringing back to memory how they fool and childish used to be. Then, advancing further more into the present, they started talking about their high school lives, and how they finally ended up in the same university.

"By the way," Kougami said between two gulps, "You live here in Tokyo now? You're still with your tutor?"

"Senguji?" Shogo's voice was drawling a little. "Nah… I'm living on my own."

"Seriously?" A sarcastic Kougami exclaimed. "You won't make me believe that! Are you telling me you can do things like cooking, shopping or even ironing on your own? Is that even legal to let you alone?"

"Well, it's not like I'm doing that all alone… but I mostly live alone. That's all." He shrugged.

Kougami couldn't help but grin at his tipsy friend. "Is that so? Since when?"

"Mmh… since my second year… in high school, maybe. I think it was since back then. I was just tired of that boring house and I decided to move to town instead of following him around – I mean, Senguji – every time some important affair would bring him to another country. That lifestyle never really suited me anyway."

"Ah."

"Back then…" Still facing the back of the bar, Kougami interrupted, "That's also what happened? You left because you had to follow him for his job?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinya could see one of Shogo's hands on the counter, long fingers tracing circles on the mug, while unwavering amber irises were locked on the glistening liquid before them. It took few seconds before the answer came. "Yes. There were a lot of reasons."

"Which ones?"

"I can't clearly recall each one of them."

"Try to."

The silence was back again. However, contrary to what Kougami thought, it wasn't because Shogo didn't want to give him an answer. A fortiori, even if he wanted to do so, Shogo – whose head was now tilting dangerously toward the counter and eyelids heavy as though they were weighed down by invisible weights – Shogo was already too sleepy to give him satisfaction.

"Hey, hey! Don't fall asleep here!" Shinya scolded

"I'm not..."

"Che. I _did_ told you not to overdo it." He raised one hand to the chief while trying to hold the white haired man's shoulder with the other. "Master, the bill please! And you, _don't_ fall asleep!"

"Mmh… I told you I'm _not_." Shogo replied, his hands now unconsciously clasping at the arm the dark haired man had extended to him.

 **TBC**


	2. A call in the night

Chapter 2~ \\(^o^)/

* * *

"So, next one is… 'Which property of addition is shown: associative, commutative or identity?'"

They were both sitting around a kotatsu in Shinya's room. The boy was trying his best to focus on his math book, still nothing was coming out. Well, in point of fact, the problem wasn't that hard, but it was just too hot to think about anything else but dive in cold water… or at least some icy, frosty juice. The window was already wide-open and the fan was doing absolutely nothing, and Shogo had to poke the other boy's head to make him rise from the table.

"Which one?" The white haired boy asked again.

"Who knows?" Shinya grunted. "Associative?"

"Commutative."

Shinya grunted even louder. "Why do we have to study at home a Saturday afternoon anyway? It's hot as hell and mom said the repairman won't be done with our air conditioner before next week. At least we should go to your place. Your house has got one, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. But I don't think you want to walk in the heat outside until we get there." Shogo was writing something in his notebook. Despite the apparent willingness he was trying to put in his work, the dark haired boy could definitely tell he was at least as bored as him. "So we have no choice. Plus exams are close."

"I'll work it out, like always." Kougami rolled on the desk. "I don't even know why the old man told me to revise with you. You don't even need my help to catch up. Didn't you say something like even when you're not attending school, you always have home tutoring anyway?"

"I did. But isn't it funnier this way?" Shogo replied with a gentle smile. It made Shinya frown, as though to say, 'Yeah, maybe for you, but _not_ for me.'

It was true, indeed, that the white haired boy was in no need for help when it came to school. Shogo did pretty well during practice tests, and didn't even seem like he had to put any effort into it. Moreover, in spite of his light build, he was also pretty good at sport – not even minding the hot and burning weather outside. Thus, to make it short, there was no problem at all. None… expect, perhaps, a little, tiny one. Something very common, honestly.

It happened maybe one week after Shogo's transfer. At first, it wasn't that serious: only small stuff like pens or notebooks disappearing from his desk or from his locker, from time to time. The boy didn't say anything to the teachers and, really, it was _not_ something serious. Shogo thought the bullying would stop one day or another… but it didn't. Next, he found the stolen notebooks… but all torn and scattered in the toilet. Together with his gym outfit. And in spite of everything, Shogo never ratted out.

"I'm not going to play their game." He simply told Kougami, one afternoon they were leaving their classroom. The last course was over and the boys were both off to home.

"I think that's not the problem here." The dark haired boy replied. "You know, next time it won't be only books and clothes. You're going to get hurt. Badly."

"I'm not." Shogo yawned before opening a new novel.

Maybe he was right, Kougami pondered. Tearing stuff and actually attacking somebody were two totally different things. Anyhow, bullies were just cowards, and Shogo was clever enough to avoid fighting with them. Probably.

"At any rate, stop reading while walking." Kougami lightly pulled Shogo's book (it was Gargantua). "Are you listening?"

"I _am_ listening. You're being noisy."

"And _you_ 're being annoying." Kougami fumed, and yet opened the door to let the white haired boy pass. A scorching heat welcomed them outside the building, so burning it made Kougami frown. "When people are worried about you…"

"My, that's so thoughtful of you." Shogo joked.

"Che. May the fire of St. Anthony fly up thy fundament."

"That was less thoughtful."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Shinya added right before walking past the white haired boy. He wanted to run away from the sun and get home as soon as possible. At that moment – Shinya would recall long after it happened – at that moment, he should have paid more attention to his surroundings. Instead of just keeping on walking like a dumb idiot, he should have been more careful, and he was about to regret it. "And don't read under the sun. You'll ruin your eyes for… sure…Eh?"

Kougami lost balance. Someone was pushing him from behind. A quick glance showed him white and feathery hair, amber eyes… then two pallid hands actually doing the pushing. 'What the hell are you doing?' The boy wanted to scream, but he didn't have that opportunity.

Something dark, rather big, and seemingly heavy just fell on Shogo's neck. It made a loud sound (or was it Kougami's imagination?) when it fell on him, almost as loud as when the boy himself fell on the ground, head first.

It all happened in a fraction of a second.

Mechanically, Kougami looked up to see where the projectile was coming from, but could see no one at the windows upstairs. Only, in the courtyard, other students were rushing towards them. Shogo still was lying on the ground, motionless. People asked what happened, and everything Kougami could do was whether staring stupidly at them or at the unconscious boy. He felt something akin to panic making his legs going numb, and sweat drops that weren't caused by the heat covering the palm of his hands. What was he supposed to do? Call the teachers? Call the school nurse? Or immediately an ambulance? Or he should at least carry the boy to the infirmary. But what if there were injuries that required him to remain still until help is coming?

"Hey, move out!" Someone violently shoved Shinya aside. That was the school nurse. They picked Shogo from the ground and quickly brought him back inside the building. Outside, the crowd made by curious students already got a little smaller. Maybe ten minutes later, there was almost no one left – almost no one because Kougami still was standing there, unable to move, as though his feet were screwed on the ground…

"Now, how many loaves were served in all?" Shogo's voice suddenly stirred the dark haired man from his daydream.

"Ah?" Shinya rubbed his eyes, as though to erase the last images from his recent flashback, only to see he was back in his bedroom, with the fan's monotonous humming. And Shogo staring at him inquiringly, eyes looking brighter than usual. "What's that?"

"You…" The other boy asked suspiciously. "You were sleeping, weren't you?"

Kougami yawned while stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah…" It made the white haired boy sigh.

"I guess it's our limit for today." He said as he closed his notebook. "I wanted to finish this novel anyway."

"Which one?"

Shinya's jaw dropped when he saw Shogo pull out from his bag the same, dark (the cover was dark brown) and enormous projectile that had knocked the other boy some time ago. He read the title: 'Joseph and His Brothers'. "Why the heck had you brought this book with you?"

Shogo unhurriedly opened the novel where he left the last time he read it. Halfway through the book. "Well, I wasn't going to leave it in the infirmary. It's quite an interesting approach of the bible." He paused and looked up at Kougami's bewildered expression. "What? I'll lend it to you when I'm done."

"You really have no common sense at all."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"No… for nothing."

A slight knock on the bedroom's door. "Boys, are you okay? I have orange juices." Kougami heard his mother's voice say from the hallway.

…

"Get. Up." Kougami pulled at Shogo's arm. The white haired man was half asleep on his seat but seeing how his eyelids looked heavy at that moment, Kougami was pretty sure he'd fall out soon. It wasn't late yet – maybe few minutes to 7 pm. It was rush hour at the izakaya – if one could call it that way when everything you have I your shop is a little gathering of about ten or so people. Obediently, Shogo followed Shinya outside, still clinging to him like a kindergartener to his favorite plush toy. Even the cold wind that blew on his face when they got on the storefront couldn't sober him up. "Are you okay? Wait, don't move. I'll call for a cab."

"Don't." Shogo lazily uttered. Not for a second did he let go of the dark haired man's arm.

"Stop being childish." Shinya frowned. "You're in no condition to walk home, aren't you?"

"I am. I just need to sleep a little."

"Not here. And let go of me."

"I won't."

Out of patience, Kougami heaved a sigh. What was he supposed to do, then? He positively couldn't leave the other man like that, drunk and on his own. There was just something about the other idiot that made Shinya plainly unable to do that. Really, was _he_ the idiot? It's not like they still were in middle school. They were no longer kids, no longer classmates, no longer friends…

"I'm not listening to your nonsense anymore." Kougami said then hailed at taxi that was passing by them, only to get ignored by the driver, which pissed the dark haired man even more. "The hell is that."

In any case, they were grown up men. Makishima could take care of himself alone, he was sure about that.

"Mmnh…" The white haired youth suddenly whined, his weight now almost totally thrown on the other male. His head was leaning on Kougami's shoulder, his face titled so that light from the stores around them could now illuminate it completely. They were so close Kougami could practically hear his breathing; he could easily study the tiniest detail of the white haired man's face – the vaguely furrowed eyebrows, the white eyelashes that could almost touch the soft and fair skin of his cheeks, long and thick enough to entirely conceal so dazzling amber orbs behind them (and that day they looked particularly alluring. Was it because the other man was drunk?). He almost laughed at the tip of Shogo's nose _and_ ears which had gone a little darker shade of pink, but it still was darker than his thin, glistening lips…

They were both immobile in the half-dimness. Around them, some people – not so many, though – would come and go, come in the pub, leave it, or just pass by on the sidewalk where they were standing. But, in general, everything around was quiet. Quiet and deathly still. So nothing could divert Shinya's thoughts from the man that was nearly lying in his arms; for the young man, at that precise moment, there was nothing but the warmth of the other male, his sweet smell, nothing but his quiet breathing, the magnet-like orbs and the soft and enticing lips…

"Shinya?" Shogo asked with a little pout (or was Kougami seeing things again?) before tugging a little more on his knight's arm, now gradually closing the distance between them, making the white haired man's face draw dangerously close to his, until their lips were only one inch away from each other. "It's okay?..."

"Mr. Makishima?" A voice resounded from the other side of the street. Instinctively, Kougami pushed the white haired man away from him then stared at the stranger who was walking toward them. Weird, he thought at that moment. Had his heart been racing that fast all that time? Kougami couldn't say. So hiding his rising confusion, he tried to focus on the third man.

It was indeed a man, a rather tall one (even in the dark it was easy to spot him). As he got closer, Kougami saw more clearly the short brown hair altogether with the man's face – looking at it, he was certainly in his late 30s or early 40s, although his casual and modern clothes firstly mislead the dark haired man. "Thanks God, I wasn't wrong!" He spoke while opening his arms as though to emphasize his words.

"You found me?" Shogo inquired. This time, Shinya was sure about it, he was sulking. It looked like the sight of the newcomer made a job of sobering him up.

"Of course, I found you." Choe Gu-sung smiled politely. "I was worried when I didn't see you at home. Well, it's not very late, but it was just very unusual for you not to be home at this hour… Oh, is he a friend of yours?" He turned to look at Shinya then extended his hand. "My name is Choe Gu-sung. I'm… how to say it properly? Let's say I'm Mr. Makishima's assistant. I suppose I should thank you too, for taking care of him while I wasn't there."

"You didn't have to pick me up." Shogo stated with a hint of displeasure in his voice. "How did you find me anyway?"

"With this." Choe showed him his smartphone. A map was opened on the screen.

"A tracing app. So mine is…" The white haired man slightly frowned. "When?"

Gu-sung's smile never once faded from his lips as he brought his phone back in his pocket. "Some time before you started college. Well, I can't constantly watch over you, so I thought this kind of gadget would be very useful."

Kougami watched the scene without getting much of what was happening. He had never met nor heard about that man, Choe Gu-Sung, before. The guy said he was Shogo's assistant (if that was true), so perhaps was he working for the latter's tutor? Now wasn't the time to ask about that. This felt quite frustrating, to say the least, to be so oblivious to one person's world. Nonetheless that's how things were going to be between them… No, there was at least one thing Shinya did understand:

"I think I should leave now." He said then waved briefly at Shogo. "He's bringing you back home, isn't he? Then, see you tomorrow."

Slightly bowing to Gu-sung, Shinya crossed the street, leaving Shogo and his caretaker before heading to the next metro station.

…

"Get. Up." A younger Kougami ordered to a younger Makishima who until now had been quietly sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor of the school gymnasium, his back to the wall. Both boys were in their judogi, however, while the dark haired one had spent the last hours warming-up, gaming and practicing with the other members of his club, the white haired one had only been reading, from time to time looking at the other kids and yawning then reading again. He didn't even care about the other kids looking at him slyly, and when the sensei asked him he wanted to join them, he just smiled, shrugged and kept on reading. For about two hours, that's all they did. Even when the other kids left, Shogo still was stuck in his own universe. For him, Shinya's call was like an annoying alarm clock that stirs you awake in the morning.

Entering the judo club wasn't even the boy's idea in the first place, but Kougami insisted on his coming to their evening training. Well, Shogo wasn't totally against the idea since he didn't have anything to do after classes anyway, but…

"Why do I have to participate as well?" He said out loud. "I was okay with only watching. You even forced me to wear this…" He stared with boredom at his judogi. They were undeniably too big for him, but there was no other size left.

"Next time, just bring yours." Kougami replied evenly. "Now, leave that book there and get up."

Makishima heaved a sigh before getting to his feet. "You guys are done, aren't you? So let's just go home. It's late and I'm starting to get hungry."

"You practically did nothing! What's the point of coming here if it's only to spend all your time reading in your corner?"

"I've never been in a judo club before. And I've never really practiced it."

"But you do know the basis, don't you? That's more than enough."

The white haired boy stared at his classmate. "… I don't need self-defense courses, if that's what you're trying to say. I'm not planning on fighting anyone anyway."

"You know, if anything wrong happens, I won't always be there to look after your ass.

Shogo frowned. Kougami recognized his particular frown – which was something between a scowl and a pout. It made his friend look like a spoiled kitten. "If I do it, will you let me go home?"

"Right after." Shinya grinned.

Finally, Shogo gave up and followed Kougami on the mat. They both bowed to each other (tradition oblige) then get started. Shogo's moves were kind of dull, and Kougami could clearly see he wasn't putting in any effort at all. It was as though only pushing him a little would be enough to make him fly to the ground. He didn't want to break the other boy's bones after all, so maybe he'd go easy on him…

"Like hell."

Kougami pulled the other male to his right front corner so that Shogo had to step forward with his right foot, right before putting his left foot outside the white haired boy's and swiftly pulling the latter again toward using his hand. Shogo easily lost balance as Shinya pushed him backward. However, as the dark haired boy tried to swing his right leg past the white haired one's, he only found an empty space. In the blink of an eye, Shogo sent him a thunder-like kick, briefly confusing the other boy, then answered to Shinya's previous attack with a quick succession of straight punches the other boy could barely avoid. It caught Kougami off guard, that was true, but not for too long as the latter mechanically blocked the last blow then used that momentum to pull at Shogo' collar, simultaneously plant his knee on the latter's thigh before rolling backward, thus dragging the other boy with him. A light "thud" could be heard as Shogo fell on his back? After the throw, however, the boy didn't falter. He got back on his feet as fast as the dark haired boy.

Soon, the pace of their spar grew faster. At that point, Shinya didn't even look like he was surprised to see that bookworm Shogo easily countering most of his attacks, swiftly dodging his kicks and, as often as he could, avoiding his throws. He wasn't surprised… or more exactly, he w as too engrossed in their fight to think about it anymore. His opponent was right before his eyes, and that was all that mattered. They were supposed to practice judo, but what the other guy was doing was obviously something different. But it didn't bother Shinya. He could find his own way amongst the fluid and fast attacks, his speed was more or less matching the white haired boy's, and despite the rather important gap between their built, the other boy still could effortlessly last the distance.

'Sparring with Makishima Shogo was a lot of fun' Shinya couldn't help but think – although he couldn't think too much about anything else except dodging and trying to bring down his opponent, right now.

"Hey, do you want me to stop?" Shogo grinned at him as he made an attempt at sweeping away the dark haired boy's leg.

"Hell no." Shinya grinned back, this time barely avoiding his attack.

Stepping back a little, Shogo resumed his hitting, smile never fading from his face. "Are you sure?" He was breathing deeply between each sentence. "Your body has started moving more slowly. Or do you want me to go more slowly as well?"

"Shut your damn mouth and concentrate!"

Gripping hard on the other boy's arm, Kougami stretched his leg to trap Shogo's and tried throwing him back to the ground again – and his attempt would have been successful if Shogo hadn't took advantage of it to pull hard at his collar, in the same time hooking his leg behind Shinya's neck so that the latter was now the one being thrown down. Shinya emitted a deep grunt as his back hit the mat, and a louder one when he felt something heavy crushing his stomach.

"You stupid. Get off!" He yelled at Shogo, who was now sitting on top of him, all grinning and boasting.

"Now, let's call it a tie." He said. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the old Shimahara's ramen shop. He knows I don't like eggs in my ramen. And it isn't too late yet. If we go now-"

Shinya didn't wait for him to finish for making the other boy lose balance, throwing him back on the ground, trapping Shogo's legs and hands under his so that the white haired boy was now totally unable to get free. However, what he hadn't thought about is, in that position, he was pretty (and even very) close to his friend. Without noticing their closeness, he smirked at his prisoner, whose eyes . "Iiidiot. I told you to concentrate, for lord's sake." He was panting and sweating heavily. "That's what you get when you don't listen to what people say to you. Next time-"

 _Smoooch_.

Kougami jerked as though he just got struck but a lightning, then swiftly let go of the white haired boy as he got up and took quick steps backwards.

"You bastard! What was _that_ for?" He shouted, glaring at Shogo. The latter was up on his feet too, a cunning expression beaming on his features when he dusted off his gi.

"Because if it were up to you, I'd never get to eat ramen today."

"But you didn't have to do that!"

"Maybe…" He grinned. "But look, you let go of me, didn't you? So it _was_ efficient."

"Don't feed me with your nonsense!" Kougami kept on shouting, but Shogo wasn't listening anymore. Nor was he even looking at Kougami. He was heading to the locker-room, at the back of the gymnasium.

"Shinya, hurry and get changed." He was almost chiming. "If we get there too late, there'll be a hellish queue, and I'm too hungry to wait."

The locker-room door shut behind the white haired boy, but even once it was close, a shocked and rather annoyed Kougami kept on glaring in that direction. For few seconds only.

"That idiot." At last he muttered to himself. He looked behind the windowpanes: it was certainly a bit late, since the sky has gone from its orangey color to a darker, bluer one. That was right; there sure would be a huge queue in front of Shimahara's shop. And it would be a pain now to go look for another ramen shop. At least if that idiot wasn't so picky about his food (seriously, where in the world did he want Shinya to find ramen with no meat and no egg inside?) they could have settle for any place. But unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. What a pain in the ass. And he was going to whine again, Kougami was sure about that. So he'd have to go buy snacks to make the other boy stop complain, but then when they'd get their ramen, he would barely touch his because he'd have stuffed himself with crisps and ice shaves. And then they'd end up arguing again and again… Kougami paused, perplex. Then, louder: "How the hell did things end up like this."

 **TBC**


	3. Words in the void

"Mr. Makishima. Please, wake up."

Shogo groaned lightly in his sleep. That was Gu-Sung's voice, he did recognize it. Though that didn't mean he wanted to hear it _now_. Rolling in the blankets, he hid his face from the sun that was coming from the huge window behind his bed headboard. Shogo liked his bedroom very much. The building he was living in was indeed a very modern one, and all of its flats had that standardized, contemporary design. At first it didn't please the white haired man much, but the place was pretty close to his university, and it looked like a decent choice. So he specifically asked for new furniture for his apartment, thus replacing the post-modern furniture, the refined design living room, almost everything that reminded him of his former house – to make it short, the only thing he didn't threw out was the wallpapers – and instead filled all of the rooms with rather classical furniture.

"Mr. Makishima..." Gu-Sung continued. "I know it's never very comfortable to have a hangover, still, wake up. It's already way past lunchtime."

Another groan, this one a little louder and longer, then a silence. "What day is it today?" He grunted more than he stated.

"It's Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"Thursday."

This time, the white haired boy emerged from behind his sheets, slowly and with a grumpy expression on his tired features. He was indeed in his room, and looking at the sky outside, he could tell it was already late in the afternoon. "I missed a day of college." He scolded the older man.

Choe Gu-Sung didn't waver before his boss's apparent bad mood. He just kept on kneeling there, at Shogo's bedside. "It's not the first time this kind of thing happens. You've already missed college many times before." Gu-Sung smirked. "Unless you had special plans for today?"

"I hadn't." Shogo sat up on his bed only to feel his head spin painfully, so much he had to lean back on his pillows. "Anyhow, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well, I admit I wanted to. But you looked so peaceful in your sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Moreover, I may not be staying here at night, but I do know about your sleeping habits. (He rearranged the pillows behind the younger man's neck before presenting him a glass of water and an aspirin pill) Mr. Makishima, you usually barely sleep at all, do you? So I thought today would be a good day to let you sleep." The young man vaguely rose from the bed; the pill and the water quickly disappeared as Shogo swallowed them in one gulp. The headache, still, was lingering. "Drinking too much isn't good for your health, you know. And I've never seen you that tipsy before. How many beers did you have?"

"Two or three… I don't quite remember."

The taller man's grin grew wider. "Telling lies isn't good either." He got up and closed the curtains of the window, then walked to an armchair near the bed. He sat down. "Have you forgotten? Your tutor agrees on letting you live on your own, but in exchange you've got to take care of yourself. Since I knew you wouldn't be able to get used that easily to this new lifestyle, I proposed helping you from time to time, keeping an eye on you…"

"More exactly, keeping me under surveillance." Shogo huffed. There was no anger in Shogo's voice – he had learnt to abide this kind of treatment since long ago. It didn't bother him that much – or to be more precise, it didn't matter to him anymore.

"That's not how I'd put it, but it's more or less that." Gu-Sung's smile softened a little as he added, "I just wanted to make sure of your well-being, that's all."

The white haired boy didn't say anything. He was just lying there in the bed, members spread wide on the mattress, and amber eyes glued to the ceiling, his eyelids still heavy from his sleeping. Gu-Sung wasn't sure whether he was meditating on the words he'd just spoken, or if his mind was already occupied with other thoughts – more probably the second option. Finally, the young man heaved a sigh and rose from the bed.

"I'm too late for the last course anyway. I'll stay here for today."

"Understood."

Shogo walked to a door next to his bed. "I'm going to take a bath."

"I've already filled the tub." Gu-Sung watched carefully as the white haired man walked away from him before disappearing in the bathroom. "I'm preparing your breakfast now." He called, "Do you want anything in particular?"

"Nothing." Shogo's muffled voice echoed from the other room. "The usual ones are alright."

"Good." The older man answered. He left the bedroom.

…

School was almost over and summer was at its peak. His classmates were already talking about their vacation projects, where they might have wanted to go, what they might have wanted to do, then suddenly remembering all the assignments that were waiting for them, they would just laugh at their stupidity and plan something else instead.

Kougami Shinya was one of them. From his seat behind all the others, Shogo could see him chatting with other kids (it was break between History and Algebra) and laughing and joking with them. It wasn't unusual for that boy, and he seemed to be pretty popular even amongst other classes. It was very understandable, though. The guy was smart and athletic, besides he had that kind of radiance and attractiveness that would naturally draw people's affection to him. That's the impression Shogo had of him the first time they met. He was always willing to help people out and was asking nothing in return. A very generous and kind person. He had been the first one to speak to him, when all the other kids were evidently trying to interact with him as little as possible– Shogo didn't mind that, they were all boring people anyway. Much to his surprise, the white haired boy found in Kougami a rather interesting and amusing personality, more than what he had witnessed until now. It began with having similar favorite books, then, as they spent more time together (they were sitting next to each other in class so it was nearly unavoidable), they found out they had more likenesses than what they initially believed: the way they'd think, the way they'd see things in general, everything was more or less the same. When they were together, it was alright just being himself – never once before did he feel so comfortable with another human being.

But back to more material matters.

That day, as usual, he was talking with that same bunch of friends, almost always the same faces. It seemed like they'd known each other since at least the beginning of middle school; it was that kind of close friendship. It's not like Shogo didn't want to mingle with them (at first sight, they looked rather friendly with everyone), it was more like they had developed that sort of group dynamics that would always make a newcomer uncomfortable.

Anyway, the boy didn't feel the need to mix with them. Watching and analyzing had always been more interesting for him – and he indeed had spent a certain amount of time analyzing this precise group. Why, you ask? For no particular reason, really. Maybe just because the presence of the dark haired boy made it funnier than another one. Even if he knew that, in the end, Kougami would still go back to them, it was fun watching them talk together, once in a while.

"Hey, stop that, you bastard!" Kougami yelled at another boy (if Shogo wasn't wrong, this guy's name was Sasayama), who had the former one's neck trapped between his arm and forearm, making Kougami bend forward in a somewhat ridiculous way.

"That's what you get for saying stupid things." Sasayama laughed, still not letting go of Shinya. "Man, classes are almost over and all you can think about is homework? That doesn't sound like you!"

"Stop that, I said-"

"But I think it's a great idea!" A girl named Tsunemori said. "Now would be a perfect time to go to the sea."

Another boy – Kagami or Kagari was it again – grinned as he helped Sasayama pinning Kougami. "Ooh. If even the model student says so, then it _has_ to be a nice idea."

"Yeah, why not? It's okay for me. Of course, you're coming with us, Yayoi." A blond girl said while pulling toward her the last girl of the group, this one with pitch black hair.

"Shion. I know what you're thinking about." That girl said with a placid air.

The blond beamed. "Yes~?"

The dark haired girl frowned a little. "Yeah… gotta-"

"Buy new bikinis!" The blond finished the brunette's sentence.

They kept on chatting idly for maybe ten minutes till the Algebra teacher arrived. Everyone went back to their seat, Kougami to the desk next to his.

"Looks like you're going to have a lot of fun, this summer." Shogo stated quietly while opening his math book.

"You heard?" Shinya grimaced before rubbing his neck. "That idiot Sasayama. Just because of that, he didn't have to squeeze my neck that hard. I'll make him pay some day… What about you? Do you have plans? With your family, maybe?"

Silence was back in the classroom. Everything that could be heard was the teacher's droning voice reciting some formula no one could care remembering anymore, with exams over and vacation already so close. At the back of the class, both boys were trying to keep their voices as low as possible.

"I don't know yet." Shogo replied. "Normally they should give me a call if they come by. But until now, there's still nothing."

"Oh. If you have nothing to do, why won't you come with us?"

The white haired boy stilled. Right now, that little upsetting sensation in his chest, what was that? "No. But I thank you for your invitation."

Shinya shrugged. "Tsk. Being picky, aren't we?"

"It's not that. But I don't want to have to cancel at the last minute."

"No one would blame you for that, you know. ("Hey, back there!" The teacher shouted. "Stop talking and focus on your book already!") Che. That old geezer. – Well, do as you please. Okay, so what page was it?..."

"73."

Then silence was back.

…

That last days of school went at a lightning speed. Once they didn't feel the weight of the exams on their shoulders, it was as though it was already holiday time for everyone – but it still felt unreal in their school uniforms and stuck on their desks in spite of the burning outside in the summer heat. So when the real thing came to knock at their door, it would be an understatement to say that everyone welcomed it with a great relief.

As planned, Shinya and his band went to the sea. Fortunately, it wasn't very far from the town: it took merely one hour by train to get there, and the beach still wasn't very crowded when they started unpacking their stuff.

In general, it had been a terrific day, Shinya wouldn't deny that. The water's temperature was just perfect, the barbecue was delicious, they laughed all day… So why did he feel like he forgot something? It had had that annoying sensation since that morning. Yet, he had made sure to bring everything before he left his house. Or maybe wasn't it something he had forgotten? I might be something else, but what?

"Kou!" Kagari was calling, a stick in his hand. "It's your turn to crack the melon!"

The sun had begun to go down; the day was coming to an end and they were about to leave, but before that they all wanted to play that _suika wari_ game. His friends were all gathered around a huge melon and Shinya was the only one who was still remaining on his side, looking at them from under the beach umbrella.

"No, it's okay!" He yelled back. "You can go on. I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Cheee. What are you, an old woman?" Kagari whined. He went back to his playing. Shinya silently watched them starting the nth game of the day.

That was true, though. He really was acting like some old woman. Yet, he couldn't remove that uneasiness from his mind. Since when did he feel that way? Only since that morning? No… Somehow, the dark haired boy could say that. It was a feeling that had been lingering on him for a rather long time, even if it had become that palpable only that day… So, when did he start feeling that uneasiness?

"It's on your left! No, no! Your other left!" The other kids were laughing at a blindfolded Akane. In vain she had been trying to hit the melon under her classmates' laughter, but it was her third attempt and she still missed the huge fruit. Shinya couldn't help but smile at her clumsiness.

Suddenly, a familiar face crossed the boy's mind. It was Makishima's.

'Yeah, that's right.' Shinya pondered with a smile unconsciously stretching his lips. 'I'm sure he would have been at least as bad as her.'

Shogo said he would certainly have a meeting with his family, and that in that case he would be off for the rest of the summer, and he also added he 'wished them a nice trip'. That's what he told Shinya on the last day of class, and the latter didn't ask more. Now he thought about it, Shinya didn't feel quite right since that time. But why would he feel that troubled because of what the white haired boy said? No… It wasn't exactly what he said, but more the face he made when he said it. He'd known that weirdo for barely one month, still he quickly got accustomed to the expressions on his almost inflexible features. Even though, at first, Shogo would look like a cold and unreadable person, the more you got used to talk with him, the more you'd notice the slight – yet obvious – changes on his features.

And that last day of class, he looked particularly odder than usual.

"Ouch!" Akane whined as she fell on her knees. Fifth attempt and the melon still was lying proudly, its rest undisturbed on the sand.

Kougami grunted. Shogo was lying, more than probably. Shinya was aware of that, but what could he do about it? If that stubborn weirdo didn't want to come, it wasn't as if anyone could force him. He obviously wasn't the outgoing type, and if it wasn't for Kougami constantly sticking to him, he surely wouldn't have spoken to anyone in class since his first day of school…

The young boy didn't notice that his look had gradually turned into a darker one, and if his friends had turned to call him at that moment, they would have caught the sight of a Shinya glowering at some unknown point in the horizon.

So what if that was true? Shinya resumed his thoughts. He wasn't Shogo's babysitter nor some sort of pet to amuse the latter. He _did_ propose him to join them, didn't him? It was _his_ fault for not accepting. Just what was wrong with him, anyway? For a guy who was bullied for not being like the others; a guy who, for the last month, only had to talk with him, and who, if he was left alone, would undoubtedly spend his entire days with his nose in his book without looking let alone talking with another being… And would end bumping into the door because no one opened it for him…

"Aaah! I give up!" Akane finally yelled, threw the stick away and took her blindfold off. The others were about to tell her not to, but at that moment, the rod fell back right on the melon, sticking right in its core under their dumbfounded stare. With a roar of joy, they acclaimed their new heroine, who was now to be called the "melon killer" by all the witnesses of the scene.

"Hey, Kougami, did you see that?" Kagari shouted at the dark haired boy. That was right before he saw the latter walking past their small group. "Eh? Where are you going?"

Shinya smiled apologetically at his friends. "Sorry, I think I forgot something at home. It's kind of urgent, so I gotta go back now…"

"Why?" Akane asked. "We were about to leave anyway…"

"And what about the fireworks?" Kagari added sadly. "We were supposed to watch them together!"

"It's okay!" Shinya shouted as his shape was becoming more and more distant. "You'll all be back by then, won't you? Just text me!"

Shinya left.

 **TBC**


	4. The ghastly realization

"Oh. It's already dark outside." Shogo finally noticed.

He couldn't tell what time it was nor how long he had been reading– but it hadn't been in vain: he just finished Joseph and His Brothers. After hours of pitiable protagonist's peregrinations through the ancient Egypt, after suffering hundreds schemes harming his life, after the betrayals, the stay in prison, then finally the improbable renascence of the hero, the young boy was finally back in his bedroom, with the air conditioner off and his windows wide open. He was sitting right on the floor, under one of them, his head lying on the sill and hands holding the book that resting on his stomach, his only consolation for the heat being a feeble breeze whooshing from the garden. The young boy's bedroom was by then bathed in the crepuscular light, and the only light that helped him reading until now had been the summer stars glistening high above in the sky.

This was one of Shogo's habits. An outsider wouldn't easily understand why one would choose that strange option and risk becoming dehydrated because of the hot weather, instead of just letting air con blow lightly on their skin.

But for Shogo, that warmth was a very important reminder: 'Don't forget that the place you live in is no more than some lifeless, artificial greenhouse. That this warmth is practically the only living thing in this eternally motionless and odorless world. Something no one will ever be able to trap in an aseptic bottle'. Everything, anything but the deafening, mind-numbing silence and its cadaverous fixity.

But more than anything, it reminded him of Shinya's room, of the hours he had spent studying, reading and arguing with the other boy in that smaller room, and how he felt genuinely happy in that close space. Or a feeling akin to happiness.

Now Shinya was gone. Well, not for too long. But it dejected the white haired boy to see that, in the end, that was everything they were: people that would from time to time study, read and argue together. Nothing more. And nonetheless, the boy was glad they were. Never once in his life had he met someone with whom he felt as happy as the dark haired boy. As time went by, the white haired boy grew to realize what exactly that feeling he felt toward the other male was. It wasn't just some artless, simple affection. Shogo didn't want it to be that sort of tenderness you can pour on someone recklessly until it's overflowed and will just cool down. He wanted something stronger, more unnerving, something that couldn't possibly be conveyed with just words. He wanted Shinya to look only at him, and he knew that upsetting sensation he felt last time would never settle down otherwise. Nonetheless...

'Nonetheless, no matter how much time we spent together, the two of us have never been really close, haven't we?'

Now classes were over, the other boy had come back to his usual world. For Shogo, it was akin to waking up from a dream he believed would never end. But that's precisely why he would crave more of him, a craving that words surely weren't enough to satisfy...

'Anyway.' He sighed. 'Clear everything from your mind'.

Shogo stared in the half dimness of his room. Such an immobile and silent night! Almost mechanically, the young boy's voice raised. "'Who has not his troubles?'" As if by magic, Rastignac's words found their way in his throat. "'If we men were sure of being loved, sure of a devotion which would be our reward for the sacrifices which we are always ready to make, then perhaps we should have no troubles.'"

"'What nonsense are you talking?'" Shinya's voiced resounded from nowhere, making Shogo's eyes go wide open. The white haired boy quickly rose from his seat and turned back to see the other one at his window, looking curiously at him from his strange spot. How weird, this sudden apparition. Shogo's bedroom was on the first floor, so it quite astonished him how Kougami to get there without him hearing anything. But, well, this was certainly the best surprise he had ever received: the boy's dark form framed by all those nameless stars behind him, which made his dark blue eyes stand out even more, as if they were trying to match the asters' sparkles.

The first aftermaths of confusion gone, Shogo smirked his playful, sneaky smirk at Shinya. He resumed his reciting, but this time, instead of the ingenuous and proud Eugene, he quoted the malicious foe. "'I felt sure you would come round to it, but stay a moment! I have as much delicacy as anybody else. Don't make up your mind on the spur of the moment; you are a little thrown off your balance just now. You are in debt, and I want you to come over to my way of thinking after sober reflection, and not in a fit of passion or desperation.'"

The dark haired boy jumped inside. Then, playing the same game as Shogo, "'You must see that after what has passed between us, I cannot possibly lay myself under any obligation to you.'"

"'Quite right; I should be sorry to hear you speak otherwise. You are a fine young fellow, honorable, brave as a lion, and as gentle as a young girl. You would be a fine haul for the Devil! I like youngsters of your sort. Get rid of one or two more prejudices, and you will see the world as it is. Ah! a few days yet, and you will be with us; and if you would only be tutored by me, I would put you in the way of achieving all your ambitions. You should no sooner form a wish than it should be realized to the full; you should have all your desires—honors, wealth, or women. Civilization should flow with milk and honey for you. You should be our pet and favorite, our Benjamin. We would all work ourselves to death for you with pleasure; every obstacle should be removed from your path. (At that moment, Shinya sneered.) You have a few prejudices left; so you think that I am a scoundrel, do you? You would rather not lie under any obligation to me, eh? You need not draw back on that account. I am quite willing that you should despise me today, because I am sure that you will have a kindlier feeling towards me later on. You will find out fathomless depths in my nature, enormous and concentrated forces that weaklings call vices, but you will never find me base or ungrateful. In short, I am neither a pawn nor a bishop, but a castle, a tower of strength, my boy.'"

"'What manner of man are you?'" Derisive, Shinya replied. "'Were you created to torment me?'"

As though to tone with the dark haired boy's sarcastic attitude, the white haired one rose on his feet and walked closer to him until he was standing one foot away from Shinya, amber eyes locked with obsidian ones, head vaguely tilted aside. One hand was extended to the other boy, as it were to accentuate the dreadful proposition, while the other one was resting on a lean waist, all in a theatrical manner "'Why, no; I am a good-natured fellow, who is willing to do a dirty piece of work to put you high and dry above the mire for the rest of your days. Do you ask the reason of this devotion? All right; I will tell you that some of these days…" Shogo paused. After few seconds of silence, he finally asked, getting rid of his unnatural pose, "What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in the dark?" Shinya answered quick as a flash before moving away from the latter. "Ah. Why am I even asking that to _you_ … Where's the switch?" Even in the dark, Shogo could easily spot the tan of Shinya's skin under his tank top; he somewhat smelt of sea, too. It was strange to see him with clothes other than his school uniform. Even when they were studying on weekend, Shogo had always thought so. But that day, they weren't studying together. "Hey, Makishima, I can't find it."

"Then just let things that way." The white haired boy went to put Joseph back on his bookcase.

Kougami eyed at him curiously, but said nothing. He casually walked around, amused. "So this is Makishima Shogo's lair. I imagined it a little… different."

"'Different', how? I'm sorry but we don't have stuff like dragons or secret laboratory here." Shogo pounced on his bed. "But it's true, it's the first time you come here. How did you find this house anyway?"

"You know, little master, your mansion is so huge even without trying to, anyone can find it."

"Oh." Shogo raised an eyebrow. "So, it goes back to my first question: what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Yeah, we just came back." Kougami stated calmly. "And you. Didn't you have plans with your parents or something?"

"There had been a sudden change in their plans. So I'm staying here."

Dubious, Kougami asked. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

First trying hard to suppress their hilarity, at last both boys burst in laughter, Shinya leaning on the wall while practically laughing his ass out, and Shogo with his face glued on his pillow, his shaky shoulders the only evidence of his hilarity. How bad liars both were.

"Oh, that's right." Slowly coming back from his previous amusement, Shinya hiccupped. "If you've got nothing to do, why don't go watch the fireworks together? I think it should start after one hour or two, at most. If I'm not wrong, it's not far from here…"

The white haired boy wasn't really listening. To be honest, at that precise moment, he felt happy. Truly happy that Shinya came back on purpose to keep him company. He was glad he met Kougami Shinya and that his friend was there, with him. "Yeah, that's be-"

"Ah," Kougami paused and took his phone from his pocket and started typing on the screen. "I almost forgot I got to reply to their message."

"Message?" Shogo inquired. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite inclined to laugh anymore. "Whose?"

"From the other guys…" Kougami still was staring at the screen. "I told them I'll text them back when I get in town… so we can go watch the fireworks with them."

As Shinya kept on typing, Shogo's face darkened a bit. "Finally, I'm not going."

"Oh… Aaah?" Kougami glared at him. "Why?"

"I just don't want to. And I'm tired; I think I'll go to sleep instead."

"You… You must be kidding! You were okay, just one minute ago!"

"That was one minute ago." Shogo said as he turned his back to the dark haired boy.

"Stop being so childish! What's wrong with you _now_?"

"Nothing. Everything has always been alright with me. I just don't want to go out. If you want to leave, then please go." He gestured vaguely toward the open window. "I'll be fine alone, and I'm sure I can see the fireworks from here anyway…"

Shogo silenced when he felt the weight on the mattress shift. He was about to turn back again to see what was happening… when he felt Shinya blowing strongly on his exposed cheek, lips stuck to his skin – the kind of trick you use on babies to make them laugh; although it nearly made the white haired boy jump from his bed out of surprise. When he was done, Shogo scowled back at Shinya who was now sitting next to him on the bed. "What was _that_ for?"

"A payback for last time." Shinya smirked. "Now you see it's not that funny when you're the one who's getting pranked."

Shogo huffed and sat up. "Mine was way more elegant. I don't behave like a brat."

"Look who's talking. Now get your ass out. It's gonna start soon."

"I told you I'm _not_ -"

They both froze as the first explosion was heard. Kougami had been the first one to get up, followed by a more sluggish Shogo. They both remained still at the window, staring silently at the glorious scene that was taking place before their eyes: in the sky, countless flowers set alight, sparkling, dancing, releasing way up high their vivid colors in a rowdy thundering.

"I think it's too late to go meet the others now…" Kougami whispered, but his voice was only drowned under the hundreds of explosions that were coming from the dancing firecrackers. Shogo, regardless, wasn't listening.

His amber eyes were completely lost in the colorful yet ephemeral sight. Even his blinking – and he could swear his very heartbeat – was harmonized with the rhythm of the explosions. Despite the fact it wasn't the first time he was watching fireworks, he couldn't help but feel a totally alien sensation in his breast as, one after the other, the coloured flames and sparks were raising, banging then disappearing in the dark firmament. There was something enchanting in that moment, that he would exchange for nothing.

"Hey, Makishima…" Kougami said again, and again, in vain. It was right before a bigger firework burst out, this time with a louder noise which slightly startled Shogo, making the latter, involuntarily, that is, grab the first thing that came under his reach – which happened to be the other boy's hand.

Surprised, Shinya first tried to pull his hand free. But then another explosion detonated, almost as loud as the previous one, if not louder. It made Shogo clasp harder at Shinya's hand. For some time, they remained like this: Shogo holding his hand, eyes constantly locked on the fireworks, and Shinya who would just stay silent and obediently submitting himself to this new whim of his friend's.

 **…** **..**

Lately, everything was smiling at Makishima Shogo. Except some minor details, things had gone smoothly at school. While he previously assumed that he would be sent to some boring and moth-eaten place, it was found that he was in the wrong. To be honest, courses were boring. Most of his classmates also were. But it was fun to be with Kougami. Funnier than anything he'd done before. And he was glad they kept in touch even during summer vacation.

Even the old Senguji noticed that change in Shogo's mood.

"You look pretty pleased now." He said, one day they were having lunch in the gigantic diner room of their mansion. "I was told you also made a good friend at school. How rare."

"Really?" Shogo replied, placid, as he poured more tomato sauce on his vegetables. "I think I've always had plenty of friends, even before coming here."

"Perhaps. But never before have I seen any of them hanging with you for that long. If I'm not mistaken, that friend of yours is the one who comes to play with you here, occasionally? What's his name?"

"Kougami. We're in the same class."

"Ooh." The old man smiled, but with a rather sad air. He put his fork back on the table and crossed his arms, eyes staring fixedly at the boy, then resumed with a more serious tone, "Shogo, I have something important-"

"By the way, I may come home late, tonight. We're going to the Tanabata festival… Well, I don't think we'll stay there for too long. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Senguji replied hastily. "At what time are you leaving home?"

"In mid-afternoon, surely." The white haired boy paused and looked aside, before intently locking his bright amber eyes with Senguji's. "Why?"

"Why, you say… don't be so suspicious." The old man laughed lightly. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be off to Kyoto this evening. In all probability, you'll get home before me, so I wanted to warn you first."

"Oh, Kyoto again? Haven't you already been there last week?" Shogo asked with an obvious ennui. When it came to Senguji's business, that boy could be as indifferent as he could be passionate in his reading.

"Yes, I have. But it seems they still need me to settle some important affairs. I'm not sure I can make it till tomorrow, though…"

"So you won't come home tonight. I got it."

"No, not only today… Uhm." Senguji cleared his throat. The man was visibly about to tackle some serious matter with the young boy. The latter, on the other hand, only looked at him half-interestedly. "Shogo, I know we've been living here for only two months, and I know you're starting to get used to living in this town. But you're aware of our situation; you know that, because of my work, we've never had a very sedentary life since I always had to travel frequently, so this time…"

"We're leaving this town?" Shogo inquired. Looking at his flawlessly impassive expression, one wouldn't think the white haired boy could feel any resentment toward the old man. Yet, at the gloomy glister in the golden ponds, Senguji could tell this was not the case.

"I am leaving. This, at least, is sure." Senguji answered calmly. "But this time, I'll give you a choice." Shogo frowned imperceptibly. "Now, don't glare at me. Listen…"

 **TBC**


	5. An unwelcomed feeling

The sun had already set down when the dark haired boy finally appeared at Shogo's window. 'We're not using the door, huh…' Shogo thought, still followed the former boy outside. Against all odds, it was quite easy to go down from the first floor's window. At any rate, it would have been a piece of cake in normal clothes, but the yukata and casual flip flaps Shogo was wearing didn't make it quite easier for him.

"Why are you wearing those anyway?" Kougami yelled form the garden. It seemed to him that he'd been standing there for ages, and now all he could do was wait for Shogo to get down. Shogo indeed was getting down, but with a slowness that actually was trying out the dark haired boy's patience. "Hurry up!"

"That's what I'm trying to do. I just can't grow wings in my back or… Ah. My sandal fell. Warn-"

"Ouch!" Kougami got the flip flap right on his face.

"Sorry." Shogo paused and studied the distance from the window (because, in spite of all his efforts, he still was on the level of his window) to the ground. "Okay, I think I'll let myself fall. You just catch me."

"Aah? Are you crazy? There's no way I can catch you!" Shinya roared.

"Then you should have used the door like a normal person. And we're running out of time anyway. Don't let me down."

" _Don't_ \- Aah!" Too late. Shogo jumped and landed heavily on the other boy's back. "Damn you, Makishima!"

"Sorry." Shogo got up. That's also what Shinya was endeavoring to do, but more laboriously than his friend. "You're okay?"

"There's no way I can be okay, you moron!"

"So noisy. Stop complaining and let's go." The white haired boy grabbed Shinya's hand, forcing the later to follow him.

When they finally arrived at the _tanabata_ festival, the streets were already quite crowded. All over the place were hanging colorful streamers, and although the town itself was rather small, Shogo was positively surprised to see how lively and engaging it could get for the festival's sake. Shinya and Shogo were elbowing their way amongst the swarm of kids, groups of vacationers and other onlookers you would meet at these kinds of festivities. In every corner of the streets, the white haired boy could see stalls selling food or with carnival games. He especially remained for quite a long time in front of one of them.

"Makishima!" Kougami called before walking back to where Shogo had stopped. "Don't stay behind, you'll get lost."

"Do I look like some kind of kindergartener?" Shogo replied, then pointed at the stall before him. It was a very common stall of catching fish game. "Let's play."

Shinya cast him a dejected look. "Right now you look like a damn kindergartener to me." He sighed, still joined the white haired boy in front of the large basin. It was going to be a very long evening, he could already tell. However, he couldn't help but smile at that childish side of his friend, at the way he would struggle to catch just one fish with the paper net, only to see it escape the second after. After twenty minutes of vain effort, Shogo agreed on leaving the stand (nonetheless he would have never given his consent unless under the condition that Shinya gave him half of his fishes), then moved on a second one – this time a shooting game stand. For this one, at least, the white haired boy got luckier. That very simple shoot-the-plush toys game gradually turned into a deadly match with their honor at stake: they got a tie and a Kougami more than exasperated over an annoying Makishima.

After this, they moved to another stall, then again another one. By the end of the day, Shogo had devoured everything that was sold on the place, from yakisoba to chocolate covered banana, including grilled sweetcorn. Actually, Kougami would have never thought that that excessively slender body could wolf down that amount of food, and he didn't want to hear the other boy complaining about a stomachache the day after.

'Well, this kind of thing is nice, once in a while.' Kougami thought when he saw Shogo happily hanging his wishes on a bamboo branch. Even though there were so many branches scattered all over the place, those parts of the streets were always the more crowded ones, and the more the night wore on, the more it would worsen. Shinya practically had to pull Shogo out to free him from the compact mass.

"So." Kougami said after heaving a sigh of relief. "What are we doing now?"

"Let me see… People said there's a _nagashi somen_ booth not far from here." Shogo answered. If one was to refer to his tone, they could have concluded the boy was already tired of all of this and was just trying to kill time till he went home… But seeing that barely noticeable sparkle in his eyes, Kougami was _sure_ the guy wouldn't leave the festival till he was done with all of the activities.

"Here we go, then." Kougami ironically extended his arm, as though to show the way to the white haired boy. "Wait. Where did you put them?" He suddenly asked.

"Put what?"

"The goldfishes. The damn goldfishes. Where did you put them?"

"Ah." Shogo spaced out then suddenly ran back to the stalls. "I'll go take them. Wait for me!"

At that point, Kougami didn't bother getting angry anymore. If he did, he would have done it earlier instead. So he settled on waiting for the white haired idiot in a quieter place, near the shopping mall. Minutes went by,:five, ten, twenty minutes; and Shogo still wasn't back. Around him, the crowd still was as dense as before, only the music and the cries and applauses had grown louder. 'There must be a contest somewhere', Kougami pondered. 'Now, where did that idiot go again?'

One hour elapsed and Shogo didn't come back yet. At long last, Shinya thought about go fetch him, and he was about to leave his spot when he felt someone tugging hard the hem of his shirt.

"Sasayama?" Kougami asked, surprised. It was in fact the young boy who had pulled at his sleeve. "So you came too."

"Well, of course I'd come." The jovial boy replied. "It's not like I have anything else to do at home anyway." Sasayama looked curiously around the dark haired boy. "You're alone? What are you doing, standing here like some lost soul? Come on, man. Let's go join the others!" He was about to leave and tried to drag Kougami with him, but the latter remained still on his spot.

"Sorry, but not today." He stated with a sorry air. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Someone? You mean…" Sasayama beamed. "A date? That's why you've been hiding from us all that time? You're dating someone?"

"Don't be silly. I'm waiting for a guy. A _guy_."

"A guy? So you're swinging that way now?" The boy sneered.

Shinya sighed. It was a waste of time trying to reason with that idiot. "It's Makishima. He forgot something and just went to take it back."

"Makishima, huh…" Sasayama looked up, as he was rummaging in his memory to recall who that Makishima could be. "Ah! Makishima! The guy who stole my desk!" He then exclaimed.

"No one stole your damn desk."

"I can't believe you're hanging with him! You traitor! Demon!"

"Stop being a drama queen already." Shinya frowned tiredly. "It was your fault for skipping class so many times for no reason. Don't make me believe you truly thought you'd never get caught."

Sasayama grimaced, then very rapidly: "Well, I guess telling teachers that I caught chicken pox was the last straw, _but_!" He added louder, "two months of detention was _way_ too cruel!..."

"You rip what you've sown."

"Hey, hey, Kougami, now don't tell me…" Sasayama hooked his arm around Kougami's shoulders, his expression turning ridiculously serious. "The reason why you avoided us all this time was because you were always with that weirdo?"

Actually, there was neither malice nor resentment in that question. Kougami was perfectly aware of that; even if he confessed the truth – that he had spent more or less his entire vacation with the white haired boy, that he indeed had totally forgot everything about his old pals, and that he didn't regret his choice in the least – if he told everything to Mitsuru, the latter would never blame him for anything. However, God only knows why, (and this, even Shinya couldn't explain it to himself), _this_ happened:

"What the hell are you talking about?" He huffed lightly, and continued, "I was just a little busy at home, that's all. I'm sorry if you guys misinterpreted the situation. Even for today, I came with him just because mom had made a real fuss about it."

"Ah so." Finally, the fair haired boy let go of Shinya. "If things are like that, then I guess it can't be helped." He walked away but then suddenly turned back. "Hey, Kougami. I forgive you this time, but you'd better hang with us for the summer festival! Shion said she'll bring (women) friends from her class!"

"Yeah, count on me."

At last, Sasayama was gone, and Kougami was about to celebrate his regained calm, when he suddenly caught sight of a familiar yukata at the other side of the street. Its owner was turning his back to him, but the boy easily guessed who it could be.

"Makishima!" He called, but Shogo didn't turn back. Instead, the white haired boy was swiftly walking away from him. "Hey, Makishima!"

It was once around again. At first astounded, later annoyed, Shinya started running after the other boy, but no matter how fast he'd run, he couldn't reach him as swarms of people kept on getting in his way. Hadn't that idiot seen him? Didn't he hear him? The noise all around them was really deafening, but Shogo should have heard him anyway! They weren't that far from each other in the first place. The most probable conclusion was the white haired boy was purely ignoring him.

'No way…' Shinya thought with an increasingly growing fear. 'He couldn't have heard our talking, could he…?'

"Damn." He cursed before speeding up.

The only good thing was, where Shogo was heading (probably his house, in view of the neighborhood), the crowd was becoming less compact. Soon, Shinya was practically walking side by side with Shogo, and still the latter kept on royally ignoring him.

"Makishima…" He insisted, only to meet the same silence and Shogo walking faster, trying to distance himself from the dark haired boy. "Makishima, slow down and listen to me, damnit!" Out of patience, Shinya finally yelled.

At Shinya's shout, Shogo paused and, slowly, looked back at the other boy.

By that time, they had left the busy streets and were now in a way calmer place, only few minutes away from the mansion – actually, the area (it was a vast wooded field that communicated with a nearby park) was already part of the mansion's garden. It was dark in that part of the town, and the only source of light they had till some time ago was the light from the festival, but if they went a little further, they'd be plunged in total darkness. It was hard to discern Shogo's face in the obscurity, but no need to be a psychic to guess the boy must be angry right now.

"What I said earlier…" Kougami fidgeted. He wasn't used to those kinds of situations and he didn't know how exactly to act in front of the white haired boy. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. That doesn't sound like you."

"I mean it. I'm truly sorry."

Shogo looked silently aside. "The highest act of selfishness, isn't it?"

What an odd situation, really, Kougami kept on wondering. To think that this person standing in the dark, who could be so cold and vindictive, was the same who had been stuffing himself with ice cream and had been shooting on toys with him, barely one hour ago… At any rate, how could Shinya prove his earnestness? He never meant to hurt the other boy, and what he said earlier was just… What was that, again?… He surely said that in order to get rid of Sasayama faster. Naturally, he would have never uttered such stupid things if he was aware of the fact the white haired boy was watching them.

But those were merely beautiful intentions. Reality was standing before him, right there, judging him mercilessly. What should he say? The young boy felt that, no matter what his mouth would utter, it would sound wrong in Shogo's ears. All of a sudden, he remembered something truly stupid, but it was still better than that awkward silence between them.

"I almost forgot…" He stated, quite cautiously. "What about the fishes? Did you find them?"

It was obvious Shogo was taken aback by the question. "Yes… yes, they're here." It was too dark to see them clearly, but they were there, in Shogo's hand: two plastic bags filled with water where goldfishes could be seen swimming, completely unaware of the tension lingering around them. "That's right. Half of them are yours, aren't they?"

"It's alright. You can keep them with you. I didn't want to take them back home anyway…"

"Take yours." Shogo demanded and approached the dark haired boy, handing one of the bags to him.

"I tell you you don't have to."

" _Take them_."

He pulled harshly at Shinya's wrist to force him taking his fishes. But – this went so fast the latter barely had time to understand what was happening – as Shinya took the bag presented to him, Shogo, out of the blue, drew even closer to the young boy. Shogo's face came up to Kougami's until he reclaimed the latter's mouth with a delicate, virgin-like kiss.

Shinya was shocked, yet he didn't move, nor did he feel like pushing Shogo away. In any case, that kiss didn't feel real. It had been done so lightly, and it had been so unexpected that Shinya couldn't be sure he wasn't dreaming at the moment.

But the sensation was also so soft – the thin lips barely touching his, the sweet taste on them, even the nice smell coming from Shogo's hair – and so pleasant that he couldn't help but lean in the embrace, eyes slowly shutting close and head tilting to accommodate the other boy… Till little sparks of light appeared behind his eyelids. At first, Kougami thought he was hallucinating; but when he reopened his eyes, he saw them: hundreds of fireflies hovering around them under the dark trees, randomly illuminating the darkness. One of them was particularly close, and, as it was lazily floating near their heads, its light would again and again lighten Shogo's chiseled features (it was certainly the first time Shinya noticed how handsome the boy truly was).

A little callously, though with a touch of hesitation, Shinya deepened their kiss.

…

Makishima didn't come that day. Shinya waited for him in the library, at the same place he found the young man the day before, but no one came. First, he walked back and forth in the narrow corridor, took random books from the shelves and read them one after another without finishing none of them. Maybe his courses weren't over yet, Shinya thought. Maybe he had some stuff to do after classes, he assumed. Although he humanly couldn't imagine an assiduous Shogo – the guy wasn't precisely the kind of person who would worry much about studying nor doing group work, more like the one who would skip classes to quietly read his favorite books in the library, thus the reason to the dark haired man's presence in that dusty hallway.

So he waited while trying to kill his boredom with _Les corrections_. After maybe one hour, he began looking for the white haired man in the other parts of the library; it was a very huge place after all, and as very noticeable as Shogo could be, looking for someone in particular in such a vast place was more or less like looking for a needle in a haystack. So instead he asked the library clerk whether they saw some white haired guy that day…

"You're talking about Makishima?" The woman beamed as she recalled him. "Yes, he comes here everyday, and I think he should be here by this hour…. No, he's not? That's weird. It reminds me I really haven't seen him today."

"Oh. So that's how it is… Thank you anyway."

A little annoyed, Kougami left the library.

So he didn't come that day… And since he didn't know which courses Shogo was attending, he had absolutely no idea where the other man could be. Unless… A thought popped in the dark haired man's mind. Unless Shogo didn't come to college either.

A strange feeling started stirring the young man's guts. It wasn't quite anger… and it wasn't quite unease either. Yes, Kougami felt angry for waiting for nothing in the end, but it was also more than that. Things repeated themselves, and he had a bad feeling about that.

"But even if that was the case, this has nothing to do with me. I'm merely an outsider, and almost a stranger now…" He pondered, and the more he dwelled in his thoughts, the more did the anger boil inside of him.

So what if he was a stranger? So what if he was only an outsider? Even back then, he knew almost nothing about the white haired idiot. They sure had been classmates; but all they did was studying together sometimes, eating lunch together too, from time to time, training or going home together. But at the end of the day, he never knew anything about Makishima Shogo. And being away from that idiot for that long didn't improve things between them.

Still, the previous day, Kougami had that weird sensation… How to put it correctly? The sensation that in spite of all those years they hadn't seen each other, that they both grew up miles away from each other, that in spite of him knowing almost nothing about the man he saw before him, nothing really differed from the good old days. Shogo at least barely had changed. He was taller, he had matured a little, that was right… But except from that, nothing about him really changed. He still was a weirdo and a bookworm, he still had the usual straightforwardness in his way of speaking, the cunning smirk, and that peculiar aura that would always isolate him from the rest of the world – and yet, never from Shinya.

The only fact that they became friends, years ago, was, in itself, a real miracle. Just like the opposite sides of the same coin: in appearance, so different but, in the end, kind of identical. Having almost the same hobbies, thinking practically the same way… and they sure ended up sharing good memories together. Sort of. At least enough not to make him regret that that smooth manipulative asshole took Sasayama's seat, back in their old classroom.

Even now he could recall it; Shogo sitting next to him, arms crossed on his desk, amber orbs staring in the void, and his lean frame hardly blocking the light from the window on his right side. His hair, which was already as white as snow, would then glow faintly, almost blending with the light. Some afternoons, after Kougami woke up from his nap, his sleepy eyes would set on a warmer sight: with the sunlight growing a warmer shade of yellow, Shogo's hair was turning slightly golden, as though he dyed them in blond. But not only his hair. The skin that could never be tanned by the sun had now turned a little rosier. Hearing him wake up, Shogo would then turn to look at the dark haired boy, his eyes now back from their reveries and locking on Shinya's as he'd greet his friend with his everyday sneaky smirk.

… Even that impromptu kiss in the dark.

"Thinking about it that way," Shinya wondered with a melancholy smile on his lips, "Everything wasn't that bad."

No, it wasn't. But that's precisely why he never understood what happened later… Because, years ago, he had waited for the other man – well, they were still boys back then. That quite incongruous kiss in the woods completely changed things between them – or at least, it should have changed them, if Shogo hadn't mysteriously disappeared afterward. Kougami still could recall watching Shogo's back slowly plunging into the darkness, getting further away from him, the boy not saying a single word after they parted. Even at that moment, Shinya sensed that if he didn't say anything, if he just let that ghostly form leave as easily as it entered his life, he would never be able to reach it again. Therefore it had been with a fairly uncouth attitude, yet loaded with some reserve, that the younger Kougami cried out:

"Next summer festival!" He exclaimed before a short pause, as though to catch his breath, even if his face would only show the same bravery as every day, "Next summer festival, for the coming week. I'll be waiting for you like this evening, okay?"

He never got his reply, and few days later Makishima moved out of the city. He never heard about him nor seen him after that… until that day in the library.

The older Shinya groaned with annoyance. It was already late, the library was almost empty – apart from some students revising late for their exams – and he had absolutely no clue where to look for the white haired man. He should have asked Shogo's address, or at least his phone number, he thought bitterly. Anyway, he should try looking for him the next day, and hope that this time things would be different…

And indeed, they _were_ : the next day, Shogo truly reappeared at the library.

"Oh." The white haired man uttered when he caught sight of Shinya at the gate of the building.

Since he didn't have the former one's schedule and the library being the only place where he was somewhat sure he'd meet Shogo again, Shinya actually waited there the whole day for him to come. Or not. He was glad it had been the first thing. "Hi." Shinya greeted his former friend.

"Hi… Why are you here?" Surprise was obvious in Shogo's tone, so much that it should be credited to upset the dark haired youth a little more: precisely because he himself couldn't give a valid reason for his presence.

'Why, huh… That's what I want to know.' He almost spurted, but instead, with a more collected composure, he said, "I didn't see you yesterday. I thought something happened the night before…"

"No, I just didn't feel quite right. That's all. But I thank you for the thought." Shogo smiled. "However," They both came in the library and, after Shogo waved his hand at the library clerked who smiled back at him, they both went to the usual narrow and deserted corridor, more to avoid the other students in the great hall than anything else. Soon they were surrounded again by the old and dusty books, well concealed from bystander's eyes by tall and imposing bookshelves. "However, I never imagined you'd intentionally wait for me."

"What was I supposed to do? You were too drunk to remember giving me your mail address."

"I didn't? Well, I'm truly sorry about it. Is it okay I give it to you a little later?"

"Yes. By the way," Kougami paused and let the white haired youth walk past him, so that the latter had to look back at him when he'd resume his talk, discreetly taking a deep breath. What an absurd situation. He'd been seeking to see the white haired man for two days, he had forgone his usual habits for him, so far as to look silly. And the worst thing is, it wasn't even the first time this kind of thing was happening. How stupid he had to fall for that that weirdo. He might look too needy at the moment, but he couldn't give a damn.

"By the way, if you haven't got any plan this weekend, there's a theatre performance I think you'll like. Do you want to go with me?" Shogo stared at him for a long time before puffing. His cheeks practically turned pink from his laughing. " _What_? What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" The other youth hiccupped. "Are you, per chance, asking me on a date?"

"So what if that's the case?"

Shogo quieted and was now smiling kindly at the dark haired man. "No. Asked so nicely, I'd be happy to come."

"Is that true?" Shinya inquired. Even now, he was suspicious. Even now, Shogo was, for him, the same white ghost that had been sitting next to him in class and that had disappeared like in a summer dream. "You won't stand me up like last time?"

"Last time? Oh, that time." Shogo shrugged. "I told you a lot of things happened. There were a lot-"

"Of reasons. You already said that." Kougami interrupted him. But this time, be sure to come."

The white haired smiled apologetically. He remained silent for only few seconds, calmly looking at the ground while Kougami was all but glaring at him. How should he take that silence? Did he look stupid for asking the other man out? Did Shogo still resent him? After all, he couldn't believe it wasn't the reason (or at least, wasn't one of the reasons) why he decided to leave when they were kids. Anyway, nothing really mattered to him anymore. Shinya wanted to start everything anew. He _needed_ to be given that chance. He waited for the bright amber eyes to look up to him, and that's what they did.

"I told you I'll come. How do I tell you that… Shinya?" He stepped forward then, hiding both his and Shinya's face behind a book he had on hand, he kissed the dark haired man. "I'll be there. Why are you being so nervous about it?"

"I'm not nervous. I just don't want to look stupid alone during that stupid play." Shinya answered impatiently before kissing Shogo back more forcefully. His tongue voraciously invaded Shogo's mouth while his hand brought the latter's waist closer to his. Shinya pushed the white haired man against a bookshelf – as silently as possible, though, since never once did he forget in what kind of place they were making out. Shogo obediently let him do, reciprocating his fierce ministrations by matching passionate ones. "You'd better not be playing me for a fool. This time I'll make sure you'll stay even after summer has ended."

"Oh?" Shogo smirked between two kisses. Panting, he locked his arms around Shinya's neck. "I'm looking forward to that."

 **THE END**


End file.
